


Still Breathing (Still Fading)

by ItstheBookworm



Series: Batfamily in the YJ Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cauterized Wounds, Compound Fractures, Concussions, Damian is Shadowbird, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick is the youngest, Dicktionary, Gen, Graphic Description, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Memories, Overprotective Team, Panic Attacks, Reverse Age Batfamily, Reverse Age Robins, Serious Injuries, Shock, Team as Family, Terry is Nightbat, Tim Drake is Red Robin, hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: When Robin gets injured, enough that he can't even move without being in pain, the team has to work to keep him alive while also escaping the people that did this to him. Without any way to contact the League, they work against the clock to keep themselves and Robin alive. Reverse Age Batkids





	Still Breathing (Still Fading)

There was blood, everywhere. It was coming from him. Somewhere at least. He wasn’t sure exactly where. Though he was fairly certain that it wasn’t one specific spot he was bleeding out of. Above his head, he could hear voices. Worried, concerned. Shouting occasionally.

“Rob! Rob you gotta stay awake!!” one voice filtered through, worried, concerned, terrified.

But the darkness was comforting, enveloping him like an old friend. Mind muddled, heart weakening, blood leaking through his fingers. Yet he couldn’t find himself getting concerned. There was no urgent need to change something, to wake up more.

These concerned, terrified, worried voices rose in pitch as his head sagged forwards.They filtered into his mind like it was moving through water. Muffled and broken up. Not one thing making more sense than anything else. A soft whine escaped his lips as he felt someone press against a wound in his side.

“Ssh, ssh, it’s okay Robin. It’s just Artemis,” a girl’s voice, frantic but soothing, broke through the haze in his mind.

“Hu’ts,” Robin slurred, “Don’ touch.”

“I’m sorry, but I have too.”

Eyes cracked open. Everything was slightly fuzzy, like a camera that wasn’t in focus. Not one thing had a particular shape. A few colors blended together and he blinked a few times. Blonde hair was right in front of his face, when he turned to the right. Artemis, his mind filled in sluggishly. This was his team, his team was here to help.  Yet Artemis was making him hurt. The burning in his side was growing with the pressure against the wound. Someone else was on his other side, red peeking out from fuzzy black, Wally?, keeping him from squirming away.

“Come on Rob, I know it hurts but you can’t fight against Arty okay?” Wally’s voice was tight with something, but Robin was too far deep to figure it out.

Everything was growing numb, his mind, his body. Eye sight was starting to go at the edges, blackness creeping in. Somewhere deep in his mind he heard a voice, sounding suspiciously Batman, reminding him not to go into shock. That just made his chances of surviving so much narrower. There was so much he still had left to do. Not to mention he couldn’t leave his team like this, his mentor,  _ his family _ . Yet his body was betraying him, the numbness spreading across his body and his mind.

“He’s going into shock!” someone exclaimed, a girl.

“Can you do anything?” he recognized that voice, it belonged to Kaldur. 

The darkness was a friend. Something that Batman taught him. His friend, the darkness, was drawing him in deeper. Tantalizingly making the pain go away and luring him into peacefulness. There was no pain in the darkness, no more burning sides and a sense of panic. Maybe he could stay there forever, it was nice there. 

“Maybe…”

“Then do it!” another voice exclaimed.

Someone appeared in his mind with him. A caucasian girl, but there was a tint of green to her skin. Slowly it came to him, Megan. This was one of his friends. A martian, with telepathic abilities. For some reason she didn’t speak to him, just grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the darkness. Pain began to return and he flinched, drawing his hand away from hers. Blood was seeping through his fingers, which were now pressed against the side of his body in the most pain. It began to dribble down the side of his face and his left arm, the one that wasn’t pressed against his side, burnt with pain of it’s own. Glancing down at it he saw bone pressing against his skin, not breaking through but definitely a compound fracture. Moving his fingers hurt so much that he didn’t want too, the lower part of his arm practically like spaghetti as it just moved loosely. There was blood going down his leg, from a deep gash in his thigh.

“It hurts.” Even to himself he sounded like a whiny child, but he couldn’t think of what else to say.

“I know, but you can’t go into shock okay?” Megan took his hand again and continued pulling him to the light.

The pain grew immensely and his eyes opened with a cry of pain. All he could focus on was the blinding pain coming from every part of his body. As the cry halted in his throat, a whimper escaped. It was hard to make his mind focus on anything else, anything but the pain he was feeling. A soft harsh dry sob escaped his throat and he buried his face in KF’s shoulder beside him. His breathing was way to heavy, more pants than anything. 

“Have you managed to contact the League?” KF asked, probably to Kaldur.

“No, they’re blocking any sort of signal,” Kaldur replied, “We would have to get farther away from the compound in order to get any sort of signal out.”

“It’d be too dangerous to move Robin,” Artemis spoke up, like he wasn’t here, “The chances of him going into shock is too high and with these wounds…”

“Splitting up would be too dangerous as well,” Superboy added, “But staying together isn’t an option.”

“We’re sitting ducks here,” KF argued, “I’ve splinted Rob’s arm already, thank god it wasn’t through the skin, but it’d be too dangerous to move him.”

“Maybe KF and Miss M could work their way out of the radio block and call for help?” Artemis suggested.

It was a good plan, Robin admitted as he used their conversation to try and focus on something other than the pain, but there was too much they didn’t know about. First how big the radius of the radio black was and secondly if there was anyone looking for them. The second one was highly probable, especially if they knew just how injured he was. 

A sharp intake of air reminded him why he wasn’t moving. Pain exploded throughout his body and he bit down on his lower lip, which only added to the pain he was feeling. Everyone went silent around him and a soft whine of pain escaped his lips. His right hand scraped across the ground before gripping his cape tightly when he found it. Eventually he released his lip, tasting the blood from biting so hard, and panted softly.

“And that, is why you shouldn’t move,” KF told him.

“Shut up,” Robin gasped, feeling Wally move closer to him.

Once Wally was close enough he went limp as Jello and relaxed on him. It help release pressure on his wounds. His left arm was limp on his lap, right leg spread out where Artemis was using an emergency med kit that he had on him (he didn’t remember opening his utility belt for them… but he didn’t remember getting here either), and his side angled away from Wally. The only injured part of him that was touching Wally was his head, but it was just a concussion. A pretty bad concussion, but just a concussion.

“So what are we doing?” Conner demanded.

“Robin, do you think you’ll be fine if we move you?” Kaldur asked.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Robin replied, cracking his eye open to look at Kaldur, “And there’s no way I’ll safely be able to use someone as a crutch. Just sitting hurts.”

“I can give him a piggyback ride,” Wally offered. 

“You wouldn’t be able to run with him on your back,” Artemis argued.

“I’ll carry him,” Conner said, before the arguing could grow.

That seemed to shock everyone enough into being quiet. Even Robin was slightly surprised to hear that. Strategically anyone carrying him only weakened the group. However morally, leaving him behind was something they’d never do. Especially if it basically meant he was dead already. 

Robin was growing weaker, he could feel it as he continued bleeding. It had slowed, thanks to the bandages around his side, head, and leg, but he was still losing it. There was no way he’d be able to walk out of here, not without help. Someone would have to carry him and only Superboy could do it for long periods of time. 

“Alright, we need to move. They’ll find us if we don’t,” Kaldur agreed.

That was all it took for everyone to get moving. Artemis quickly packed up the first aid kit and anything else they used. Then she helped KF in getting him onto Superboys back. It hurt, extremely. But he grit his teeth together and refused to let it show. Thankfully Conner was gentle, leaning forward so he wouldn’t have to hold on tightly and lifting his right leg up slightly. The wound on his side burnt as it stretched, but Robin quickly found a place that kept the pain from his arm and side at a minimum. Then he rested his head against Conner’s back.

“Let’s go,” Conner said, “You good Rob?”

“Mhmm.” Robin nodded, feeling tired.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Megan told him.

“M’Gann, link us up,” Kaldur ordered.

_ Link established! _

At least this way it would be easier to communicate. Even if he was sure they could all at least feel some of the pain he was feeling. The pain that felt like it was eating his body and the weakness spreading from his body at the loss of blood. Outside the cave was lighter, only a smidge though. The full moon cast light around them. A sheer cliff was behind them, where the cave they had been hiding in was. 

There was the rushing sound of water, but Robin couldn’t see where it was. He knew from experience that if he focused enough he would be able to see through the others eyes. But he wasn’t going to risk it. Right now it seemed he was the only one watching their backs, even if it wasn’t at his usual skill. Everyone was on their highest guard, not even a chatter on the mental link. 

Each step Conner took, despite how careful he was being, made the pain a little more. His left arm got jolted, which hurt, and the burn in his leg grew. Now he was grateful Wally wasn’t the one carrying him. Despite everything, he knew Wally would run (which would hurt) if he thought something was going to happen. Conner at least wouldn’t run the second something went wrong. Set him down out of the way maybe, but run no. God, Robin hated being weak.

_ I can feel your pain Robin.  _ Artemis announced.

_ It’s not that bad _

_ Not that bad! Dude!  _ Kid Flash exclaimed.

_ I’ll be fine. The sooner we can contact the League, the better. _

_ You’re losing too much blood.  _ Miss Martian whispered  _ I can feel you getting weaker. _

_ We’re gonna have to cauterize your side and leg, it’s gonna hurt. Conner set him down.  _ Artemis ordered.

_ Should we do it here?  _ Conner asked, but followed the instructions and carefully set him down on a rock.

This was going to hurt, really bad. It would also leave a scar and Dick had never been so thankful that his school uniform were slacks and not shorts. Then again, his PE uniform were shorts. Maybe he could get a note to do independent PE. With all the exercise he did outside of school. Surely Bruce would sign the paper, agreeing that he did it. Chances are, though, that he’d have to have some sort of proof. Maybe he could get back into acrobats, that’d be fun. Not to mention he could have a long sleeved costume.

_ We don’t really have a choice _ . Artemis replied solemnly in his head.

_ Just…. Just get it over with.  _ Robin demanded, gritting his teeth.

_ Do you have some sort of lighter thing that I can heat the metal up with? _

It hurt, even as Conner reapplied pressure when Robin used his uninjured hand to open the utility belt. The odd twist he did in order to get the lighter in his utility belt pulled at the wound in his side. Pain radiated up his body but he ignored it, pulling out the lighter and handing it over to Artemis. Megan was suddenly by his side, brushing sweaty bangs out of his face.

_ You’re gonna be okay Robin.  _ Megan whispered to him.

_ I’m about to get burnt.  _ Robin replied. 

_ At least you won’t die.  _ Wally added.

_ This is gonna hurt.  _ Artemis warned.

Before Robin could fully comprehend what she said, everyone held him down slightly. Kaldur had a tight grip around his chest, even as Wally tore off one of his gloves and stuffed it in his mouth. Megan used her telekinetic abilities to hold his arms down without putting pressure on the compound fracture. Wally and Conner both held down his legs and hips. There was a harsh inhale, before he screamed into the glove in pain. Mentally he could hear Artemis count two seconds before lifting the burning metal. It wasn’t red hot, or even white hot, but it was still hot enough to burn. The smell of burnt flesh, his burnt flesh, filled the air. Little gasps of pain escaped the muffled gag of Wally’s glove. Tears pricked his eyes, even as everything faded in and out of focus.

Then it happened again. The burning metal pressed against his leg for around two seconds, long enough to cauterize the wound but not long enough to cause permanent damage. It was unexplainable pain. Reaching throughout his entire body, burning and spreading. The pain lingered for a few minutes after the metal was lifted from his skin. Once again Megan brushed sweaty bangs out of his face.

_ I think he’s going into shock again _ . Megan commented.

_ I-I’m okay. Give me a second. I’ll be turbed in a few.  _ Robin whispered, feeling Wally and Conner release his legs.

_ It’s not bleeding anymore.  _ Artemis informed them.

_ I never, ever, want to do that again.  _ Wally sounded sick.

_ Agreed.  _ Kaldur replied, the only one still holding onto him.

Weakly, Robin lifted his uninjured arm and rested it on his forehead. A few more breaths later and he slowly sat up, shaking all the while. It was Kaldur who helped him get into the upright position, the others hovering around him uncertainly. Pain exploded throughout his entire body and he shut his eyes tightly. Each wound on his body screamed in protest, head swimming from pain. Thankfully, everyone stayed silent or else he might have snapped.

_ We can’t stay here much longer _ . Robin informed them the second the world stopped spinning and his eyes reopened.

_ Are you ready to move Boy Wonder?  _ Artemis demanded.

_ As ready as I’ll ever be.  _

_ Don’t die. Batman will murder me.  _ Wally demanded.

_ Batman won’t, Hood would though. So would Shadowbird. _

_ Dude! _

Once again, he was on Conner’s back. This time Megan lifted him telekinetically, resting him against her boyfriend. It wasn’t that difficult to get in a position that left his wounds screaming the least. Pounding head was rested between Conner’s shoulder blades, right arm weakly wrapped around his neck. Sometimes Robin was thankful that he was the smallest of the group, but right now that wasn’t the case. Maybe he wouldn’t be so injured if he was bigger. 

As he thought this, the memory of what happened pressed against his mind. Minor amnesia due to the concussion had caused him to forget. They had been against Cheshire and Bane. The gashes on his side and leg was due to Cheshire, he remembered her blades cutting deep into his skin. Slicing through the kevlar of his costume like it was nothing. That would be something to let Batman know about, his mind reminded him sluggishly. Then there was Bane, having gotten hold of him when Artemis took on Cheshire. The enhanced human had grabbed Robin’s arm and snapped it like a twig. Just due to the memory he could feel it, like it had happened just moments ago. The burning sensation spreading throughout his body. Numbing pain trying to cover it over. Screams had escaped his mouth in the memory, before Bane was distracted by Superboy and threw him into the wall headfirst. Being only human, the overwhelming pain from his injuries and the head injury caused him to pass out.

_ Robin? Robin?! Conner, stop! We need to stop!  _ Megan’s voice filtered through.

_ Shit, (WALLY!) he’s hyperventilating.  _

_ Breathe Robin, breathe.  _

_ Can you contact any of the league yet? _

“Robin, focus on my voice. ROBIN!”

_ We’re not out of range yet. _

_ Does this happen a lot? _

_ According to Red it happens occasionally. _

“Robin, listen to me Robin.”

_ We need to keep moving. How do they handle it? _

_ Usually it’s Hood or Shadowbird, sometimes Spoiler. Nightbat isn’t around enough to help. _

“There you go Robin, breathe.”

Somehow, his entire team chattering was helping calm him. The memory was fading away, even as the lingering phantom (and not so phantom) pain continued to overwhelm his body. A few more coaxed breaths were forced out of him. The haze around his brain lifted and he sagged against Conner’s back, as the older male hadn’t set him down. Everyone was suddenly silent around him as he regained control over his body.

_ I’m fine. _

_ I call bs,  _ Artemis announced, arms crossed both mentally and physically,  _ what was that? _

_ I believe it’s called hyperventilation _

_ We can discuss this later. Robin are you alright to continue?  _ Aqualad demanded.

_ One hundred percent traught, let’s go. _

No one seemed to agree that he was traught, but no one argued. However their discontent was clear through their mental bond. A soft sigh escaped Robin and he flexed his uninjured arm before relaxing. There was no doubt his older siblings, being the youngest sucked sometimes, would either be completely overprotective and try to murder his team or be completely and utterly angry with him. There was never an in between. They almost seemed to have a hive mind, especially concerning him.

Pain erupted throughout his body and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Something had jolted his left arm and, god, that had hurt. Tears pricked his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut. Burning pain inched its way throughout his arm, before just leaving a throbbing after pain. A few tears slipped down his face.

_ Sorry! Sorry!  _ Megan exclaimed.

_ Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.  _

_ Liar. _ Conner grunted.

_ Compulsively. Can we just get outta here? _

_ Working on it.  _ Artemis hissed.

Resting his head, which throbbed in time with his arm, back against Conner’s back Robin sighed softly. Suddenly there was an elated exclamation from one of his teammates. It was a few minutes after the last time they stopped, but once again they stopped. Robin struggled to lift himself up more, sharp and stabbing pains disagreeing with his want to see what was happening. Thankfully Conner helped by hitching him up higher on his back.

_ I’ve got a signal _ . Artemis explained, glancing up.

In her hands was one of the trackers, which was flashing with light. It seemed that Aqualad also wanted to test it, as he pressed the symbol on his belt. Immediately it lit up and a signal went out. A soft groan escaped Robin’s lips and he twisted, hitting the center button on his utility belt. An emergency beacon, goes both to the watchtower and the batcave. Someone would come for him (probably Hood as he isn’t in Gotham at the moment) and by proxy the team as well.

_ I’ve sent out a signal too.  _ Robin added.

_ Good, someone will notice.  _ Conner replied before stiffening up.  _ Someone’s coming. _

The word Artemis whispered should not be repeated, but can easily be replaced with fudge. Which reminded Robin, tonight Alfred was making fudge. Hopefully they saved him some. That wouldn’t be fair if they didn’t. 

A soft gasp escaped his lips as Conner set him next to a tree. Despite the pain in his body, Robin pulled out a few of the easier to use weapons. In comparison to when he could use his entire body. It would make him less useless at least. Even if the pounding in his head made it difficult to focus fully.

“You got farther than I thought you would,” Cheshire purred, emerging from the trees.

“The League will be here soon,” Artemis informed them.

It would be best not to draw attention to himself, Robin decided, staying still against the tree. The batarangs in his hand felt heavy, knowing that despite his best efforts he might end up being a deadweight. Someone else stepped out of the trees, Bane. Only his training kept him from inhaling sharply, drawing attention to him. Superboy was partially hiding him, but if Robin drew attention to himself there was nothing he could do. 

“I’m sure. We’ll leave them the dead bodies instead, we’re not totally heartless. They’ll have something to bury,” Cheshire answered, before leaping at Artemis. 

Without another thought, KF and Miss Martian went to help. Bane practically roared and charged Superboy. Normally Superboy would dodge, but with him right there Superboy wound up for a punch. The resulting collision caused the ground to shake and Robin bit his gloved hand, that wasn’t injured but was covered in dried blood, to keep from crying out. Tears dripped from his eyes but he wiped them away and lifted up the batarangs. 

_ KF, stay with Robin. Run interference.  _ Aqualad ordered.

_ I’m not a damsel Aqualad.  _ Robin argued, but with a resigned tone.

_ I never said you were. _

There was a blur of color in front of him, skidding to a stop by his side. Almost on instinct, Robin gripped the batarang better and tensed slightly. However KF didn’t move, except to knock Cheshire or Bane away. Once Robin threw an exploding batarang, which lodged into the tubes attached to Bane. It exploded but when they looked up again Bane was gone.

Robin sagged against the tree, watching Cheshire and Artemis fight. A little bit of blood leaked from his side wound. Every single part of his body felt like it was onfire. It ached and his head swam. There was the sound of an engine in the air and everyone froze, Cheshire turning her face up.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Cheshire said, before disappearing.

None of the team even looked to the sky after Cheshire disappeared, instead rushing to him. Once again Wally cussed, using his favorite word that most kids replaced with either crap or crud. Without ceremony, Conner lifted Robin into his arms bridal style. A soft cry of pain escaped his lips, his entire body being jolted. The edges of his vision faded and his breathing became heavy.

“Hood!” Wally exclaimed.

“Who?” Miss Martian demanded.

“Black Bat’s with him,” Artemis murmured.

“Red Hood is an anti-hero, the League considers him a villain but he’s under Batman’s protection. Black Bat works with Batman and Robin, but mostly with Spoiler,” Superboy explained, before elaborating at all the confused looks, “Genomorphs.”

“Explain now, before I fill you all with bullets,” Red Hood growled, his helmet filtering his voice.

“No threats,” Black Bat snapped, slapping Red Hood’s arm.

The entire team was stiff with fear, even Superboy. There was a snapped ‘fine’ from Red Hood as he holstered his guns. Together the older heroes walked over to where Superboy held Robin. The youngest of their groups, both Bat and Team, stirred and looked up at his siblings. A small smile split his face and he lifted his uninjured arm in greeting.

“Don’t scare my team please,” Robin said.

“No can do Goldie, now let’s get you inside. Princess and Shadowbird are waiting for you inside. The mountain is prepped for your arrival,” Red Hood announced, leading the reluctant team inside.

Almost immediately Conner was herded to the back of the plane. There, waiting, was Red Robin and Shadowbird. A soft tutt escaped Shadowbird as Red Robin took Robin from Conner and laid him on the table. Without another word, Red Robin and Shadowbird began doing what they could to help Robin. The team was locked out of the back, as they flew back. It was spent in silence, not even attempts at a conversation. Nothing went through the mental link, as Robin had gone black as the anesthesia did it’s job.

It wasn’t until Batman informed them he was alright, after the mission briefing, that they finally relaxed.


End file.
